


By the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mermaid Reader, Multi, Reader Insert, Siren, mermaid! reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The waves crashing against the rocks seemed to be softer than usual, and the sound was so comforting to her. She grew up here, the sea seemed to like her. Never once did she get stuck in a current, or knocked down by one of the waves. Maybe it was just luck... She didn't want to move to a city without the ocean, but her mom had said there would be a river and maybe a lake. Still, she didn't think those would be as comforting. She had lots of friends, all different, but good friends. Some dropped out and moved away, but the others would miss her too.But now, she's moving away to a place where she had no relatives or friends. And to top it off, she was a bit shy to make new friends at a new school. She never really /had/ to make friends, they came to her. But [Y/N] knew everyone in Malibu, and everyone knew who she was.The night before she would officially leave, the sea was dark and seemed to have no end. Rain was pouring, more like crying for her to stay.  She sat through it on the beach, no umbrella. Letting the rain wash through her hair. The moon was bright. It seemed to be smiling, then again it always did, and the tide rose to her feet. Cold, but comforting.





	1. One

She didn't plan on going to school late. In fact, she didn't plan on going to school at all today. She'd been up all morning unpacking her stuff and putting together new furniture with her mom. She hoped her mom didn't make her go, but unfortunately, she did.

It was lunch break when she had arrived, everyone was gazing. She didn't like the feeling and sat at an empty table in the corner reading for the rest of the time. The class after lunch was uncomfortable for her. She had no idea what to do, plus she had lots of guys looking at her. She hid in her studies trying to ignore them. It wasn't until the teacher told everyone to partner up for an activity that he noticed the new student. "Ah, you must be Miss [Y/L/N]. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" She gulped not knowing what to say as everyone was watching her.

He shook her head, not wanting to say anything. "Alright then. Partner up with a group of two, and begin your assignment. I'm sure they'll have no problem filling you in with any information you need." She got up and went to a random group of two. There was a girl, with reddish hair and a dirty blonde, jock-looking guy. They were clearly popular or well known. The redhead sensed awkwardness and decided to break the silence. "I'm Lydia and this is Jackson. A pleasure to meet you." She smiled holding out a hand to the girl. She shook her hand, "Uh, Hi. I'm [Y/N]." She said looking down a bit, not wanting to say more. She smiled again and the guy rolled his eyes, "Let's get this over with." Wow. Someone's in a bad mood, she thought to herself and started flipping through the textbook with Lydia. ~

After having the rest of the classes be complete disasters, (including dropping supplies, tripping over nothing, and mumbling) [Y/N] needed relief after everything. Now that she didn't have the ocean, she had to find someplace else to relax, or something to do. Jackson had mentioned the school having a lacrosse field, and she did know how to play. She wanted to practice so badly, but she didn't have her own gear with her. She decided the next day she would go out and play. The field was empty, not even anyone in the bleachers. "Thank God, "she said to herself, she didn't want anyone to see her if she made a mistake. Then she'd be super embarrassed.

Just in case, she put her headphones on to ignore any other sounds and focus on lacrosse. She practically was dripping with sweat after an hour or so practicing. She pushed herself to do one last drill. She scooped up the ball and stepped back to toss it in the goal. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and by instinct she tried to use her stick for defense, almost hitting the person, before they ducked. "Holy crap! I'm so sorry!" She dropped the stick and took out her earbuds. The person looked at her, "It's really my fault for scaring you." He looked at the person and noticed he was in at least one of her classes. "And I don't believe I've seen you in Beacon Hills before." He said."You're [Y/L/N], right?" She turned a light shade of red, both from practice and embarrassment. "Um, no actually. That's my last name. [Y/N] is my first name.." She sighed. He smiled lightly, "Well, next time [Y/N]. Don't try to hit me with a lacrosse stick. 'Kay? I think we'd get along." She smiled and nodded.

"Agreed. What's your name?" He chuckled, "It's Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." He smiled sheepishly. She punched his arm lightly, "Nice to meet you, Stiles." she giggled. "You seem totally different in class." She chuckled nervously, "Yeeeaah, I was such an idiot yesterday. I guess I was just really nervous... And afraid of what people thought of me? I'm not used to being alone at school with all eyes on me.." She shrugged lightly. " I'm sure you'll make some more friends. Hey, maybe you could hang out with me and my friend Scott! " She thought, and smiled. "Yeah, Totally." Stiles' phone began to ring in his pocket and he jumped a bit. "Ah- Well I gotta go bye Y/N!" Stiles ran off and she waved bye to him. She packed up her gear and headed home.


	2. Two

**_The sea seemed endless. Dark water going deeper and deeper into the earth. She swam following the purple light. Every time she found the source, it disappeared and went deeper in the dark. She could hear whispers being traded in another language, it was as if they knew something she didn't. She didn't have special abilities, she was herself. Plain old [Y/N]. To be honest, she always had an imagination._ **

**_But now, she was drowning. It happened every time she dreams this dream. And every time she would follow the purple light until she couldn't breathe, and she would go deeper each time. And sometimes, she would never reach the surface in time. She swam, kicking both her legs faster and faster. Her dream would soon come to an end. Faster, she whispered to herself. Yes, she made it. She finally reached the surface. She breathed in the crisp_ _air_ _and opened her eyes._**

But instead of opening her eyes to a cream-colored wall, she was _in water._ Surrounded by trees. She felt cold, she could see her breath in the air. Was this real? She had to be dreaming, it wasn't possible. She slapped her cheek hard, but nothing changed. She looked at herself, all she wore was her undershorts and her bra. Now, the night before she had on a baby blue onesie. She'd have to be awake to remove any piece of clothing. But why couldn't she remember anything?

She started to panic. She swam to the bank and shivered as the water slowly dripped down her. She hugged herself with her arms and slowly started walking. She didn't know where, but she'd be better in the woods than in the freezing water. With each step, she got more and more worried about how she would get home.   
She walked a while away from the creek before walking up to an old house. She ran up as fast as she could, noticing a black car in front, but the house seemed to be burnt? The windows were mostly shattered, she walked up to the door and turned the knob. She didn't exactly know why she went in. Usually, she'd be scared to even go near a place like this. She raised her hand to knock on the door, "Well, well. Who do we have here?" This made her jump back and she slipped off of the dew covered steps. "W-Who's there?" She looked around for the source of the voice as she got up. "More importantly, what are you doing here?" [Y/N] suddenly noticed a guy leaning on the door frame. "I-I don't know. I-I-I'll just be on my way-" she tried to move away but he appeared in front of her. "You can't leave like that. Here," he took off his jacket and covered her. She tilted her head, "Y-You're not gonna hurt me?" she said relieved a bit.  
"Look, I don't wanna see you around here again. Let's just keep it at that." she nodded and adjusted herself in the jacket. "Thank you." He nodded. "No need for thanks. Keep it. You need it more than I do as of right now." He scanned her body, her feet were bare and muddy, body and face were pale, and lips nearly a shade of purple. She looked down, "Do you mind telling me the way to Beacon Hills High? I live not too far from there." He rolled his pale green eyes, "I'll just take you there. You're nearly going to pass out from hypothermia." He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the car. "I-I could have walked to the car by myself..." She said sitting down in the passenger's seat. "Yeah, but I didn't want to risk it. Your heartbeat was starting to slow down." He started the car and put the heater on full blast for her.  
At first, she didn't realize what he just said. "How'd you know my heartbeat was slowing down?" She asked rubbing her hands together to warm them. "Nevermind that, just focus on staying warm." She nodded, and he drove down the trail. Soon they were on a road, she knew exactly where she was now. She looked out the window like a child at a toy store, happy and wide-eyed. "What's your name, anyway?" He asked, still looking at the road. "[Y/N]." She smiled lightly at him. "Derek Hale." He replied. "What street do I turn on?" She squinted her eyes to look at the street name, "Uh, the next one. It's the third one on your right." He drove up to the house and parked in the street. "Thank you, Derek. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be lost in the woods. Are you sure you don't want your jacket back?" She hopped out of the car. "No, I'll be fine. See you around,[Y/N]." He pulled out and raised his tinted windows. "See ya..." She said to herself and walked inside.


	3. Three

The first thing [Y/N] did was curl up in her blanket. The warmth felt like a giant hug, warm and welcoming.  
"Honey! Are you alright? Where were you last night?" Her mother ran in the room and hugged her daughter. "I'm fine, mom. Just- went out with a new friend, fell asleep at her place." She hugged back, hoping she didn't catch the lie. "Well, next time call? I was worried when I didn't find you in your bed last night...Get dressed, you're already late for school." She kissed her head and went downstairs.  
After a hot shower, [Y/N] thought it was best to wear something warm for today. She ends up wearing black jeggings, a vans hoodie, and some comfy boots. [Like Bearclaws, Uggs, etc.]  
She had to walk to school, it was around the third period, and she knew it would be super awkward to just walk in. Hopefully, the teacher wouldn't say anything. She opened the blue school doors and walked down the hall, reaching her classroom. She took a breath and opened the door. She walked to an empty seat and ignored all of the gazing people. Indeed the teacher paused his lesson but proceeded without a word.  
"Psst, Hey. [Y/N]. " she looked around till she saw a familiar face. She waited till the teacher was distracted, "Hey, Stiles." and leaned in a bit so he wouldn't have to talk louder. "Where were you? Or do you have a thing for being late?" She rolled her eyes playfully, "I-I'll tell you at lunch. It's gonna seem so weird." She turned away as the teacher was going to give a lecture.  
~   
Lunch seemed like it would never come, but it did. She waited by the cafeteria entrance waiting for Stiles and his friend Scott. "Hey, [Y/N]! " she saw Stiles practically running towards her. She smiled a bit, "Hello again Stiles. And this must be Scott? " she looked over to his friend, and back to Stiles. "Yep. Scott this is [Y/N], [Y/N] this is Scott." She smiled and held out her hand to Scott. "Pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand, "Same to you." Stiles seemed happy his friends were getting along already. The three walked into the cafeteria, "I'm going to go get lunch, be right back." She smiled and walked to the line. Stiles and Scott both brought lunch today.  
"Stiles, something doesn't smell right about her," Scott whispered and leaned in for Stiles to hear. "Come on, Scott. Really? What's wrong with her?" He said in a normal tone. "It's just- that she smells like Derek." He stated, watching the girl. "Scott, you smell like Derek. You guys are werewolves for God's sake. But- does that mean she's a werewolf too?" Scott shook his head. "No, she literally has Derek's scent, Stiles." Stiles looked to Scott, "How did she get his scent?" He asked. "I'm guessing she got close enough near him and picked it up. Or she has something of his." Stiles sighed, "She did say she had something weird to tell me..." Scott sat back up, "Maybe it was that?"   
"It was what?" [Y/N] sat down next to Stiles. "Uh, just going over wrong answers for a math test." Stiles quickly replied. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Okay." She stuck her fork in the salad, with a little smile. She was happy with any food right now, and the boys started eating their lunch as well. There was an extremely agonizing silence, "So, [Y/N]. What did you wanna tell me earlier?" Thank God Stiles broke the silence. "Oh, I guess I can tell Scott too... It's just- I don't want you guys to think I'm weird... Okay? " They nodded. "I woke up in the woods his morning." She looked down, "I don't know how, but I did. And I don't remember anything." Stiles and Scott glanced at each other. "How did you get back?" Scott asked. "Well, I walked a bit and found a house. Some guy showed up and gave me his jacket, but he said something about my heart slowing down from hypothermia?"  
"Was his name Derek?"   
"How'd you know?"  
"Lucky guess."  
"But- how could he hear my heartbeat?"

"Scott, I think we need to tell her..."


	4. Chapter 4

_ **[AN: Sort of a filler chapter. But more interesting things will be going on soon :) ]** _

"Werewolves. Huh, the highlight of my day." Stiles and Scott explained everything, "Sorry, I know it's your second day here and it's a lot to take in." Stiles put his hand on her shoulder. It _was_ a lot to take in. Hours ago she was mysteriously in the woods, and now werewolves are apparently real.   
"You know, as a kid, I would have loved to hear that werewolves and other mystical beings were real. But now, it basically scares me that they are all over the planet." She played with her sweatshirt strings trying not to freak out, Stiles just rubbed her back to comfort her. "Well, lunch is almost over. We should go." She nodded at Scott's idea. Stiles and Scott split up to talk, and [Y/N] ran to her locker to switch out notebooks.   
She opened the door to reveal a plain, dusty locker. Back in Malibu, her locker was brightly colored and always had letters pouring out. Mostly from guys though, she even got friendly letters and thank you notes. She was never sure why so many guys liked her. Lydia closed her locker next to [Y/N] and turned to her. "You know, I could help you build your confidence if you'd like." Lydia smiled and fixed [Y/N]'s hair a bit. "Uh, no thanks, Lydia. I think I'll be fine on my own. I just need some time to settle in. That's all.." She smiled at Lydia. "Hmm. Well, if you ever need anything, you know where my locker is." And she walked off. She shut her locker and headed off to her next class.  
~  
School had ended, Finally. She didn't hate school, it's just that she wasn't used to a change. But, if she had to be honest, her favorite thing so far about this school is that she got to see Stiles every day. She really liked Stiles, his personality was so cute and even though she's only known him for about a day. But she really did start to have feelings for him. And maybe it was mutual? Setting that aside, she took out her phone and played Crossy Road while walking home, But she felt like she was being watched. Maybe it was paranoia? Who knows, right? She sped up and quickly got to her house. Another van arrived with big items of furniture, like her bed frame, tables, etc. But she noticed something really weird, a dark oak armoire with engravings on the side. Did her mother own this? She had to.  
~  
After homework, she wondered how she would not end up in the woods again. Would she need to tie herself to the bed? Maybe it was a one-time thing...She decided to go to bed early, she locked her window and her door. She turned on the faucet in her bathroom, water quickly filled the tub and she slipped out of her clothes. The warm water covered her body, she sang to the music playing in her head. As she washed her arms, they felt a bit rougher than usual and her legs felt- slimy? She felt grossed out and got out. As she dried her hair she continued to hum while getting dressed. She was going down the stairs, but she noticed a purple glowing light. She followed it... And it was coming from the armoire.  
Surprisingly it wasn't locked. Her breath got heavier, and she was nervous. But as she stopped humming, the light quickly faded away. She hummed again, and it lit up. She again stopped and opened the armoire. She saw two items, a flute made of shell and a silver tiny harp? That was all?! But that didn't explain the light. She opened the bottom compartments and only found clothes of her mothers. She held the flute, then the harp. But she felt some sort of connection with them. She strummed the harp but realized it wasn't a harp. In fact, it was a lyre, she remembered the ancient Greeks would use them. Her mother was coming down the stairs and she quickly shut the armoire closed, and sat on the couch reading.  
"[Y/N] please go to bed, it's late." her mother said, and she did as she was told.


	5. Five

"Alexis, come on!" Karina Begged

"How many times do I have to tell you, No! Just because you think you heard something, doesn't mean it could be one of us! "  
"Please! I'll go to California myself, but if there is nothing there and you came along, then we could just have a little trip."  
"And then what, miss days of school and have to catch up, doing more work?! Hell no! Have fun on you're little trip."

"You know what? Screw it, I'm going to California myself. Have fun cleaning Lulu's litter box-"  
"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE LEAVING ME ALONE WITH THAT RATCHET THING."   
"Oh, Then you'll have to come with me then."  
"UGH. Fine."  
"Oh, and ratchet is not the correct term, she prefers 'street smart'"

On the duos way from Florida all the way to California, Alexis and Karina disagreed of what exactly Karina heard.  
" Oooh! I'm so excited! 15 minutes till we get there!" Karina giggled, Alexis rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you're so excited. And what makes you so sure California was the source of it?" Karina face-palmed, "Has Azalia taught you nothing?! Well, when you skipped the lesson, she thought me how to track a sound and find where it's coming from." She stated and looked at her blonde friend. "Oh, and that's why you're Azalia's favorite. You listen to every, single thing she tells you to do." Karina kept her eyes on the road, "That's not the point... But come on, She said there would be another one of us soon. And what about the history?" Alexis scoffed, "History means nothing. You know how they say, 'History repeats itself'? Can you just accept the fact that Azalia is just some fake psychic who knows nothing about us."  
Karina said nothing.  
"Well, we're here in Los Angeles, Karina. Do you still know where it came from?"  
"Yeah, uh, Beacon Hills to be exact."  
"Beacon Hills? How'd you know the exact place?"  
"I-I don't know.. It just seems right."  
"Well, off to Beacon Hills."

"Woah."  
"What Alexis? Did your ears pop again?" Karina said teasing. "No, shut up- I just have a weird feeling...about this town," She said putting the car into park at the motel parking lot.  
"I know you can sense so-called 'auras' and all, but you say that all the time down the street by that Cosco," Karina stated. "No, this is different. That feels cold and depressing; this feels dark, but warm at the same time? " she questioned herself. How could it be dark and warm? Good and bad? "Well, I'm definitely sure you're tired as hell. Let's go get some sleep." Alexis took a deep breath and exited the car with Karina.

 

~~~

After a long sleep, the girls woke up surprisingly early. They spent most of their day searching for the 'sound' but since it took them such a long time to drive to California from Florida, it had almost faded away, which made it harder. Driving all over town was extremely tiring, plus Karina was driving Alexis crazy. The two decided to stop for lunch to take a break. As Alexis went into the burger joint to get the food, Karina got a text from her boyfriend. She smiled and read it.  
"Hey, Did you get to California okay?"  
She quickly replied, "Yup. Getting food, wish you and Lulu were here. ❤️" Though, as he replied, Alexis hopped into the car. Karina quickly clicked her phone off and put it in her purse. Alexis rolled her eyes, "Your happiness is unnatural. I honestly don't know what you see in him." Karina ignored her and drove to a school parking lot to eat their food. Karina slammed on the brakes when she thought she found the source, but Alexis had barbecue sauce in her hand and spilled it all over herself. Karina was in shock, and her mouth was in the "o" shape not too long before a smile spread across her face. "It's not fucking funny!" Alexis practically screamed, trying to wipe the sauce off of her white shorts. "Oh, it's funny... Here.." Karina handed Alexis more napkins, but quickly took out her phone and got a picture of her and her mess. "Karina! I'm going to kill you if you post that on Instagram!" But Karina decided to post-phone the post for later... They were supposed to be looking for the sound... "I swear I didn't! But it's just too funny-" she continued to laugh. But then, Alexis put her hand over Karina's mouth to shut her up. Karina raised a brow, then realized what Alexis was looking at. Beside school bell rung to release the students, there was a guy with a sour face, like he smelt something horrible. But, he also was looking around for something. But then he shrugged it off and walked away. The two took a breath of relief, but Karina's ears perked up. "Alexis-" She said with a sort of excitement in her voice. But Karina rolled her eyes and grumbled, "What now?!"   
"I found part of the source. I told you didn't I!" She squealed. She heard the same sound waves as before, but it was missing another part? She scanned around and got out of the car, trying to look find a person.   
There. A girl.  
The girl exited the building and plugged in her headphones. She hummed along, but as she started, her eyes glowed violet then went back to her natural color, and Karina heard the sound again, but louder. She clapped her hands with joy and ran back to the car. "Alexis! I told-" Karina was interrupted by Alexis flicking her forehead. "Ow! " Alexis just clipped her seatbelt on, "Never tell me, 'I told you so!' Again. I swear you are so childish sometimes. And yes, I saw her eyes.." Karina smiled and backed out of the school lot, slowly following the girl as she walked home.

  
The girl didn't live too far from school, thank God. Karina was getting anxiety from over thinking, and Alexis just wanted it to be over. Karina over though a lot of things, today she was overthinking if she and Alexis were considered being 'stalkers' and could possibly be arrested, etc....Enough of that, The girl finally made it home, and shut the door. Karina and Alexis parked the car a couple of houses down, just in case 'She noticed the car before' Karina suggested. Karina shyly walked up to the porch, while Alexis, on the other hand, went straight up and knocked.  
Alexis felt another aura. This one was very strong but blissful and with every step up to the porch, she was drawn to it. Eager to find out what was inside this house, or what power that girl possibly has. Karina put a hand on Alexis's shoulder to make her take a step back from the door. The girl opened the door and gulped, "May I help you?" She said in a shy voice. Karina stepped into her view, "Umm, we'd actually like to talk to you about some things... You might find it crazy... But we just need a few minutes to explain..." She nodded and invited the girls inside. "Oh, Don't be so nervous. It's nothing about school, or family." Alexis sensed the girl getting a bit nervous, and sat down on the couch. "First, Off... How old are you?" Karina asked. "Um- 15.. Turning 16..I'm a sophomore.." She answered them. "Are you guys undercover cops or something?" She quickly said after. The girls shook their heads no. " No, And what's your name? "   
"[Y/N] [Y/L/N]"


	6. Six

 "A withdrawal? For what exactly?"

K: "Saltwater."

Y: "What does salt water have to do with a withdrawal?!"

A: "Maybe because you're a mermaid, [Y/N]. And a simple way to help your wanderings, well I wouldn't say _'simple'_ , is by taking a bath of salt water each night. Although, salt water does make your tail appear faster.'"

She just froze. But could she trust these girls? "Where did you live before? I'm guessing somewhere right next to the beach?" Karina asked. "Have you had the dream yet? The one with the purple light, in the ocean?" [Y/N] nodded. "Well, congratulations kids. You're a mermaid, as well as me and Karina here. I'm Alexis." This did indeed sound a bit crazy to her, but werewolves are real and she didn't freak out as bad. "Well, mermaid until we know if she's not a siren.," Karina said. "What's the difference? "

"Well, every mermaid starts out good. But some just naturally turn bad. And supposedly that happened to the first three in mythology... sirens lure men in, drown them, or make them wreck their ships in the old days. Most recently, sirens have been murdering men... and I don't think you wanna know in full details.." Karina answered as best as she could, not wanting to scare her. "Yeah, I don't need the details- but, is there more I need to know about? About me?" The girls thought, what could they tell her without Azalia's help? "Yep. Well, two things actually. First, there hasn't been sirens for at least 4-6 generations. And second, we need to know your power. See, each of us has a different power. Some are extremely gifted, some have Hydrokinesis, Telepathy, etc. All do have the power to compel men, both mermaids and sirens sadly. Karina has Omniscience, and I can sense and read auras. You can also learn others from a druid.." She stated. _Why do people overflow me with information?_ [Y/N] asked herself. "So-" before she could say anything, her mom walked in the door from work.

"Oh, hey girls. You didn't tell me you were gonna have friends over." She said sliding off her heels. "Sorry, mom. We'll just go up to my room..." she replied, and the three-headed upstairs in a hurry. As soon as they entered, [Y/N] locked the door behind them. "Does she know?" Alexis asked curiously, sitting down on her bed. "No, when I had my first 'withdrawal' I told her I fell asleep at a friends house... but it's been every day and she's getting worried." she sat on her rolly-chair. "Good. Keep it away from her for as long as possible. My parents freaked, so did Alexis'. But the other thing is, it doesn't have to show in every generation. So who knows how long it's been inactive until you." She nodded, "Well, I'd love to have you guys stay and chat about this, but I need to work on homework and try out that salt bath." Alexis looked at Karina and nodded. "Here, take this. It'll answer your questions if you look hard enough." Alexis pulled an old book out of her purse and handed it to [Y/N]. "Thanks?" she said, examining the book.


	7. Seven

All night the book taunted her. Alexis' words repeated in her mind. She needed to know every single answer to what the hell was going on with her. But, the salt bath did help her.

_She wasn't sure exactly how much salt she should put in the tub, but she did put a LOT of it. She stepped inside and sat down. Almost instantly, her tail had shown. She watched as her feet were bound by her own skin. Well, scales. Her tail was darkish sea green, just about what you would expect from a mermaid. She touched it, but felt slimy; like each night in the shower. After a while of examining her fin, a thought hit her. This was a reality. Not some dream where she could go back and finish the next day.  
And how long could she keep it from her mom... And Stiles... And Scott. After all, they did tell her about werewolves...Weeks, months, maybe? She placed both her hands on both sides of the tub, and pushed herself up. She somehow got her tail out of the water first, then all of her body. She sat on the rim of the tub and watched as her tail transformed back into her feet. She stood up and dried herself. And changed for bed._

  
The next morning, [Y/N] was so relieved that she woke up in her own bed. Sadly, it was a school day, and she didn't get to sleep in. She got dressed and decided to walk to school.  
As she approached the school, she saw Stiles and Scott. She waved. "Hey, [Y/N]." They said in unison. She replied with a simple, "Hi." And they walked down the hall to their classes. She recently got a schedule change because before she was a sophomore, and they put her as a freshman. Her chemistry class stayed the same, which was with Stiles. No wonder how he saw her mumble and fall on the first day of school. But now, first was History, V.s. Before, she had it last. Oh well. The three entered the classroom and sat in their seats. Mr. Harris almost started his lesson, before a knock came from the door. Surely someone wasn't stupid enough to be late for Harris' class. He opened the door and two girls walked in. One blonde and one brunette. They faced and smiled at the class. "Well, We have two new transfer students. Alexis Mendez, and Karina Espinosa. Girls, take a seat please." Karina took a seat next to [Y/N], and Alexis took one in the front.   
"How did you even get in here?!" She whisper-yelled to Karina. "Oh, I made arrangements a couple of days ago. I knew we'd be staying." She smiled lightly. [Y/N] focused her herself to the board. Scott whispered to Stiles, "Stiles. Remember the scent I told you about?" He nodded and leaned in closer. "I think it came from those two." He glanced at Karina, then back at Stiles.

Later that day, she didn't know what it was, but she was extremely hungry. She put her backpack at the PE room, and left to lunch, with Karina and Alexis. Stiles and Scott were extremely confused at why she didn't go with them to lunch, but they had other things to worry about. [Y/N] got her food and sat down with Karina and Alexis. "Nice to see you again, [Y/N]." Alexis said before taking a bite of her salad. "Hey. So like, are you guys moving here, Or what?" The two liked at each other and back to [Y/N]. "Well, I might stay, Alexis doesn't like it here..."  
Y: "Why not?"  
K: "She says it feels too dangerous."  
Y:" I don't think I wanna know why."  
K: "Yeah you don't."  
A:"Oh jeez. Red-head 12 O'Clock"  
[Y/N] turns and sees Lydia walking through the cafeteria, and passing Scott's table. Buuut, she sees Stiles looking at her with dreamy eyes, and she turns away back to the other two. Alexis grabs her hand, in a comforting way. "Aww, is someone feeling jealous?" Karina pinches her and Alexis pulls away, "I-It's fine. Besides, we're just really good friends..." She looked down, " Does it bother you? Really, [Y/N]. Deep down?" [Y/N] got up and took her tray, "I don't think I'm hungry anymore.." And went to throw her trash away.


End file.
